


Dragons of Gotham

by NeviChaos



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeviChaos/pseuds/NeviChaos
Summary: The batfamily are shapeshifting dragons.





	Dragons of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I'll ever continue this, I just needed to get the idea out of my head.

Crouching on a rooftop overlooking one of Gotham's more well-used side roads, Batman waited for a specific armoured van to drive past. One approached, and peering through his binoculars, he checked if the driver was one of the men working for the Penguin.

"Hey, is this it?" Robin's voice floated over from where he was loosely curled up, tail fidgeting in anticipation of the night's hunt.

"Yes, this is it."

"Finally!"

And they were off, Robin first, followed after a short moment in which to transform by Batman.

Robin landed on the roof of the van, and scratched at the driver's side window. The glass was strong enough not to shatter under the first attack, but Robin's claws still left five shallow cuts. A sustained attack would break him through, but Robin hoped the driver would be nice enough to open the window to try and shoot him. Some of Gotham's thugs were still stupid enough to think that would work. Didn't seem like this one was going to oblige though.

Hearing the thump of his mentor landing next to him, Robin braced himself and extended a wing in front of the windscreen, blocking the driver's view. That finally got the reaction Robin was looking for, as the car swerved and then stopped. The two men in the front grabbed their guns and left the car, at which point the usual consequence of trying to fight a dragon with a gun occured. Namely, two unconscious thugs, and two completely unharmed dragons.

With Penguin's goons safely dragged out of the way, Robin returned to the back of the van where Batman, once again in his human form, was investigating the contents.

"All there, Batman?"

Batman slit open the belly of one of the plush penguin toys, and reached in to retreive a packet of drugs that had been sewn up inside. He repeated the same procedure with a second and third toy, each taken from a seperate box.

"No. By my calculations, this is only 90 percent of the drugs. Penguin must have shipped the rest seperately."

"Darn. And here I was hoping this would be a quick and easy drugs bust. So we gonna fly over to Penguin's warehouse and try to intercept the drugs as they come in?"

"It's risky, but I'd rather not let Penguin sell these drugs on to the Scarecrow. I'll call Commissioner Gordon about this van, you get over to Penguin's warehouse and watch for any arrivals. Don't engage before I get there."

"Got it. See you soon." Jumping back up onto the van, Robin spread his wings and jumped upwards, catching the air under his wings he needed, and flying off towards the warehouse.


End file.
